An operator of a vehicle may manually collect image data that indicates the status, condition, or appearance of a plant, crop, field or work area. However, the collection of image data may be inconsistent or lacking for certain areas or zones of the field or work area because of operator fatigue, distraction or other reasons. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for collecting image data for a field or work area to promote the collection of comprehensive or complete image data.